With improvement of the technology, various kinds of electronic devices have been developed, and most electronic components disposed inside an electronic device can be inspected and replaced by removing a cover of the electronic device.
Take a server as an example, it is formed with a receiving space for storing the important electronic components such as mainboard, central processing unit (CPU) and so on, and a detachable cover is provided to cover the receiving space, so as to protect the electronic components and allow easy inspection and replacement of the electronic components. Initially, the cover is fixed to the server by screws. However, the use of many screws for fixing the cover makes attachment and detachment processes of the cover quite time-consuming and complicated. Thus, how to reduce the number of screwing elements being required for fixing the cover and to have quick and convenient attachment and detachment of the cover is a problem to be solved at that time.
Accordingly, there has been developed a method of assembling the cover to the server and then fixing them together via only a few screwing elements. Referring to FIG. 1, a cover 1 comprises a protruding portion 11 at one end thereof for being assembled to a server 2, and a hook 10 at the other end thereof for hooking a protruding piece 20 formed on a casing of the server 2, wherein the protruding piece 20 is formed by bending a rear part of the casing of the server 2 outwardly. The server 2 further comprises a supporting piece 21, which is formed by bending a side part of the casing of the server 2, for supporting the cover 1, such that the cover 1 can be fixed to the server 2 by a bolt 7.
This assembly method effectively reduces the number of screwing elements being used. However, when the assembly method is applied to some kinds of servers such as a thin server that does not have a rear part of casing, the cover cannot be properly secured to a rear side of the thin server unless additional fixing members are used, such as screws or a set of gourd-shaped holes and corresponding positioning posts. The use of screws undesirably increases the number of screwing elements being required, whereas the use of the set of gourd-shaped holes and corresponding positioning posts undesirably increases the fabrication costs.
Therefore, the problem to be solved here is to provide a structure for assembling a cover to an electronic device to overcome the above drawbacks.